1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus for implementing interactive media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive media is media in which a user and a mechanical device interact with each other. In interactive media, the user and the mechanical device interact with each other according to specific roles. For example, the display device in a display mode may provide an image to a user, and when the user makes a gesture in capture mode, the display device captures and recognizes the gesture. Then, the display device realizes a function corresponding to the gesture.